Technocalities
by Shinigami's Dark Princess
Summary: Written in Duo's P.O.V.  just read it.


Technocalities  
by: Kotori Monou  
  
Does he ever shut up? All he's talked about since the war ended is Relena, Relena, RELENA! I swear, me and him switched personalities after the war, and frankly, I'd like mine back. I don't give a damn about what she did in Brussels yesterday. I hate that girl! I'm so jealous. I want Heero to bother someone about how much he likes me! It's not fair!  
"So, enough about Relena, for now, would you like to know about what Quatre's been doing?"  
His question brought me back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sure." I said, sitting up off the couch.  
He picked up the cordless phone and tossed it to me. "Then call him. The only person I keep up with is Relena." he said, walking into the kitchen of our small, two-bedroom apartment. I mumbled something in Chinese, I don't even know what I said, but it sounded right for the ocassion. Something you just pick up when you spend a month locked in a room with Wufei. I stood, put the phone back on the charger, and walked into the kitchen myself. "Y'know, maybe we should-" I stopped right in the middle of the sentence. Heero was bent over, rummaging through the fridge, his still-spandex clad ass right there in front of me. I gulped. Damn he's fine. Just thinking about him gives me a hard-on. Damn him! He emerged from the fridge, tow bottles of beer in one hand, and tossing me one, which I almost dropped, he said, " Clutzy, ditzy moron. Will you never learn how to catch?"  
"Mock me all you like Heero. But someday I WILL catch that bottle with ease." I said, opening the bottle and walking over to the cabinet.  
"What were you saying a minute ago, about going somewhere or something?" He asked me, also walking over to the cabinet.  
"Oh nothing. Say, what should we have for dinner? Some Ramen, perhaps?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that Heero was only about two inches away from me right now.  
"Nah. I'll just make myself a sandwich." He replied, going back to the fridge and pulling out the turkey, mayo, tomato, lettuce, and cheese. Just then our doorbell rang and I turned to go get it, but Heero was already at the door, opening it. "Relena! Oh my God! Duo! Come out here! Relena's here!" he yelled.  
I sighed, closed the cabinet, and walked over to the doorway. I stopped and leaned against the door jamb, plastered a bright smile on my face, and watched them hug and touch and Oh I HATE her!  
"Hey Duo!" she yelled to me as she walked through the *my* door.   
I waved and said, "Hey, good-lookin. Nice t' see ya again. Do you want something to eat? Me and Heero were just fixin' dinner." I added the good-lookin part for obvious reasons.(sakura maxwell's note to Kotori: What reasons? Relena is ugly, haha!!!)  
"Oh thank you! I'm famished! I'm not imposing or anything am I?" she asked.  
"No! Not at all." Heero said, leading her towards the kitchen. I hate her! I followed them into the kitchen and helped Heero make dinner. We all had Ramen. Yeah. *I* had suggested Ramen earlier, but no, not until Relena wants it does he want it too. I hate her! After dinner, we all sat and talked. Well ..... they sat and talked. I couldn't get even one word in. I was just about to fall asleep when Heero asked Relena, "Hey, where are you staying?"  
"Oh, well, when I landed I came straight here so ........" Her sentence trailed off.  
"Hey! I know! You can stay here!" Heero blurted out. I blinked. No way in hell I'm gonna let that hussy live in my house! "Is that okay with you, Duo?" he asked me.   
I started to say Hell No, but instead went with, "Uh .... sure. She can stay."  
"Oh, thank you so much!" she said, looking at Heero.  
"OH, it's no problem. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the sofa." Heero offered.  
I rolled my eyes. "He's hopeless!" I thought. They continued to talk, completely ignoring me *AGAIN*! I stood and walked to my lonely room and went to sleep to the sound of Heero and Relena's voices drifting in through the door.  
I woke up in the middle of the night and got up. I walked through the living room to the kitchen to get some water. When I'd finished, I put my cup in the sink and walked back into the living room, then stopped near the couch, and stared down at Heero. He's so beautiful when he's asleep. Not that he isn't when he's awake, but you know .... I leaned down and looked at his perfect face for a feww seconds, then closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his.  
"What are you doing?" An annoyed female voice asked from behind me. My eyes flew open and I stood, then spun around to meet Relena's bright blue eyes.  
"I asked you a question, Duo Maxwell. What *ARE* you doing?" she asked again. I smiled and nervously raked my hand through my long, loose hair.  
"Uhhhh......." I tried. Great. I'm caught. Normally I'd pull out a light stick in situations like these .....  
"Yes, Duo. What were you doing?" I whirled around and stared down at Heero, who was sitting up on the couch staring bleary-eyed at me. Oh, shit.  
"Oh, hey, Heero. I was just gettin' a glass of water. Well, I'm beat, good night y'all." I said, before running to my room and locking the door. Damn impulses. Look what they made me do. I just HAD to kiss him, didn't I? I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.   
For the past two days I've gone out of my way to avoid both Heero AND Relena. But today, I just can't take it anymore. I waited 'til Relena had gone out for a meeting, found Heero and cornered him. "Hi .... Duo. Ummmmm .... What's up?" he asked me.  
I ignored his question, pushed him up against the wall, and pressed my lips to his. He raised his hand to push me away, but I grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall. I nudged his lips open and shoved my tongue into his mouth. Then ..... he Bit me! I backed off, clutching my hand to my mouth. "Owwww! Shith!" I yelled. I glared. He was stalking towards me, eyes full of rage. "Now Heero, let me explain. Please?!" I begged. He stopped. "Okay. Ummmm ..... How can I put this? Um, well, Heero ... I've ... I've loved you for the longest time now and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry." I explained. I looked up at him. He was just standing there. "I realize how awkward this must be for you, so yesterday I found an apartment that was on the other side of toen and I'm gonna move in there." And so, within the next few days I was moved out. As I left the small apartment, Heero looked like he was contemplating on whether to say something or not. I smiled, waved, and walked out of the house with every intention of never seeing the ex-pilot again.  
***  
It's been two months now and I haven't seen Heero at all. I miss him a lot. Now, I walk out on my balcony and stare down at the people walking the streets. Then, I see it. That wild brown hair, and the piercing cobalt blue eyes that were staring at me. We didn't wave, or smile. Just stared at each other for a little while, then they were gone. I smiled, content, and closed my eyes and let the breeze blow my hair about my body.  
  
Kotori, what kind of an ending is that? Oh well. Whatever. 


End file.
